Forgive Me
by sushisama
Summary: [SLASH. kite/elk] Kite has been avoiding Elk after saying something unsavory. However, Mia is out to help the friendship in any way she can. Read and review, please.


Title. Forgive Me  
Authour. ~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)  
Warning. Nothing too bad in this fic, just a bit of kissing. This is a shounen-ai, boy on boy, story between Kite and Elk. Yaya. I have weird inspiration.  
Disclaimer. All characters mentioned herein this story are copyrighted to Bandai. Squee.  
Notes. You know, there's not enough .hack fiction out there. There needs to be more. So I shall write more. Oh, shall I. I'm working on a Sora/Tsukasa fic right now even. ;D Anyway. This piece is random, just off the top of my head. I thought it was cute, but it really isn't my best work. *shrugs* Ohwell. Nonetheless, read and review.

/ thoughts / ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::

"Are we waiting on Elk, Mia?" the blue-haired twin blade asked his furry companion.  
The anthropomorphic nodded her head. "He said he wanted a better wand, that he was going to trade for one."  
Kite nodded absent-mindedly. "You know, maybe I should go ahead and just practice with Blackrose. Or by myself…"  
"Stop avoiding him," Mia said in a stern voice, her eyes gazing across the waters of Mac Anu.  
The younger party member looked down at his feet. "I… I'm not avoiding him…" he lied.  
"When's the last time you two spoke, hmm?"  
Kite was silent.  
"You're such a horrible boyfriend. You won't even apologize to him."  
Kite sighed irritably. "For one, of course I'm a horrible boyfriend - I'm not even a boyfriend. And another thing…" He looked up to meet eyes with the purple-furred cat. "Do you think that he'd even listen to me at this point? He's been avoiding me as much as I've been avoiding him."  
"He accepted to be in this party, didn't he?"  
"Mia…"  
"Hmm?"  
"…does Elk even know I'm coming?"  
Elk excitedly came to where Mia was, proudly holding his new rod. "Mia, I'm ready to --" He stopped once he laid eyes on Kite. "--go…"  
The two looked at each other before turning their gazes elsewhere.  
Mia stared at the two before cheerfully saying, "Well, let's get going!"

The three adventurers chose a relatively mild dungeon in an ice region, but it had some strong beasts. They weren't getting much in way of treasure, and it wasn't helping any the Kite and Elk weren't talking to one another. This last fact was really starting to annoy Mia. She had to make them talk. But how…?  
She saw the perfect chance as an upcoming room came into sight. It had a few enemies in it, but not too much that Elk and Kite could not handle. It did not seem that Kite noticed the monsters, though he was in front, his head obviously lost in thought. Elk, who was in the back, wasn't looking ahead, either, he too lost in the clouds.  
"You two go to the next room," Mia suddenly commanded. The two turned to her questioningly. "There's some treasure in here we haven't grabbed yet." She gestured to some wooden boxes on the other half of the room. "You never know what you're going to get. Go on, I'll be right there."  
They both reluctantly nodded before entering the next room as Mia went back for the treasure. Only a few feet in, the metal gate behind them closed. The two travelers turned around quickly, noticing Mia standing behind a treasure chest near where the wooden boxes had once been. A portal must've been back there on a corner they hadn't been on, so now they had to wait for Mia to open the chest before the gate would open up again. Which meant…  
"She's trapped us in here…" Kite said, gritting his teeth.  
"Why would she do that…?" Elk asked in his normal soft voice. It was only after this question, that Kite noticed how much he had missed the wavemaster's quiet voice. In the past week, he hasn't gotten to hear it at all.  
"…because I haven't apologized…" Kite finally answered, though it was meant for his thoughts, not Elk.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing, forget it. Let's just go ahead and grab everything in here, so she can't complain when she finally opens that damn gate."  
Elk nodded, which went unnoticed by Kite as the latter continued to stare at Mia through the gate with a death glare. The silver-blue haired wavemaster turned around, his eyes slightly widening at the sight before him. "Umm… Kite?"  
Kite rolled his eyes and slammed his head against the gate - though not hard enough to hurt. As cute as Elk was, his persistent asking of what to do next was irritating. "_What_, Elk?"  
"There's… there's more than treasure in here…"  
"Monsters?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"All right, I'll take care of it…" Kite turned around, drawing his daggers in a readied position to take on whatever was there for him. He charged one of them, but suddenly, Elk was in front of him, casting a fire spell that had effect on every member of the enemy group.  
"You always fight everything, Kite," Elk said to him when he was done casting. "Let someone else be strong for a change." With that, he prepared another spell.  
Kite, thrown off a bit by Elk's sudden want to fight, regained his composure and went after a different monster than Elk. When all was done, the two were left with a few extra treasure chests. After gathering the mediocre items, Kite turned toward his friend.  
"What was that about?"  
Elk was silent for a moment, not looking at the other. "I… I keep thinking about what you said last time… You were right, so I…"  
"Elk…"  
Before Kite could finish his thought, he spotted from the corner of his eye another portal that they had just activated. Again he readied his blades. Elk eyes him strangely, because he could not see the monsters now coming towards him because he was facing Kite.   
"Either turn and fight, Elk, or get out of my way," Kite said hotly. He did not give the other time to reply as he just ran by him, striking out at whatever was close by.  
Growling to himself, Elk turned quickly and prepared his rod for a spell, only to notice his SP was almost completely gone from the last fight. He searched his satchel for a Mage's Soul to gain his SP back, cursing silently to himself. While his head was turned away, a Headhunter had snuck around Kite(which one would normally think was a hard thing, though the twin blade was strongly pre-occupied with two creatures of his own to deal with), and was now looming over the small wavemaster. Only when it snorted did Elk look up and gulped. "Uh-oh…"  
After a quick data drain to one of the monsters and a hit to the other and the mini'ed version of the former monster, he turned around to notice the Headhunter. "Damn it! Elk!" He rushed the monster from behind, driving his daggers into both of its sides. This successfully drew its attention from the wavemaster to him. It raised its sword towards the sky, bringing it down just as quickly. Kite was only able to dodge the major path of the blow, receiving a great deal of damage.   
"A-ha, got it!" Elk used the Mage's Soul on himself then casting a darkness spell on the monster, taking down its HP quite a deal. It returned its attention to him, swinging its sword at him. Elk closed his eyes, prepared to take the hit, but was instead greeted with pain to the back of his head as he hit the floor. He opened his eyes to notice the twin blade on top of him, who had received the blow, taking his life down to the last bit.  
Using what strength he had left, Kite turned around and cast a fire spell, enough to kill the Headhunter. A treasure chest the only thing left of it, the twin blade collapsed on top of the wavemaster fully. "Elk..?"  
"Yes, Kite?" The smaller boy struggled a bit, not liking where he was.  
"Heal me. NOW."  
Elk nodded and just barely got his rod up enough to cast the Repth spell on him. He waited patiently for a few moments for him to move, but was disappointed when the other didn't move. "Um, Kite? Can you get off me now?"  
"Elk… why did you do that?" He pushed up on his arms so he could look into the other's eyes. "Why are you trying to fight where you normally don't?"  
Again, Elk fell silent. He turned his head to the side so he couldn't look up at his companion. "You… you called me weak, remember? You said that I always stayed in the back, that I always let everyone else take charge of the fighting for me…" He looked back up at Kite, his eyes narrowed with all seriousness. "I wanted to prove you wrong."  
Kite let out an exasperated sigh as he sat up completely, taking himself off of the other boy. He sat cross-legged across from him, gazing sternly at him. "You wanted to prove me wrong? You idiot."  
Elk looked hurt at the remake. "So now I'm an idiot?"  
"For thinking like that, yeah." He let a small smile cross his lips. "I don't think you are weak…. I was just mad that day and you were a bit slow on the uptake. But it was only that day. I'm sorry I took it out on you."  
"And that's why you said that?" Elk looked unconvinced.  
"Yes, that's why… Is it that hard to believe?"  
"The way you had phrased everything, yes. It was hard to believe."  
Kite sighed. "So I guess you aren't going to forgive me yet, are you?"  
Elk's look was blank.  
"Sorry's not good enough… Then what? I don't like you being mad at me…" He turned away from Elk's eyes. "I miss your voice…"  
Elk sat up on his elbows, his look unreadable. "You miss my voice?"  
"Yeah…"  
"…Mia didn't put you up to this, did she?"  
"She kind of did, locking us in here and all. But we would've needed to talk eventually, anyway, don't you think?"  
Elk was silent.  
"Listen, Elk… I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. Don't know what else to do. What is it that you want?"  
"I…"  
"I take back what I said, you really are strong. I shouldn't have called you weak, I was out of line…"  
"I…"  
Kite finally turned his gaze back to Elk's. He held it there for a moment before he leaned forward, stopping only a few inches from Elk's face. "What else do you want me to say?"  
"I don't want you to say anything. You've said enough."  
"Then what? What do you--"  
He was silenced half-way through the sentence by Elk's lips falling on his own. Kite's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't sure if he should push the smaller boy away or sink into the kiss. The latter didn't seem that bad to him though.  
When Elk was finished he laid down again, having nowhere to go. He felt trapped. The way Kite was looking at him with an unreadable look was making him feel anxious. He wanted to go run and hide behind Mia, but he was trapped underneath Kite. And, besides, if he hid behind Mia… Wasn't that something Kite had said to him last week? That that was all he ever did? Hide behind other people?  
He was stronger than that. He had to prove it.  
"Elk…" Kite whispered in a soft voice. "This all… wasn't just about what I said last week, was it?"  
Elk didn't say anything.  
"How mad at me are you?"  
"I'm… it's not all just me… being mad…"  
"I wish you had told me."  
"Why…?" He looked away. "I thought you might be mad if you knew…"  
"I'd have rather known the real reason… than to think you were just mad at me…" Kite smiled. "Besides… does it seem like I'm mad?"  
Elk looked back up at Kite, who was now leaning further over him, hovering close to his face. "No… it… it doesn't look like that at all."  
"Good, you can tell." He closed the distance and gave the boy beneath him a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you're not mad at me."  
"And I'm glad you're not mad at me…"  
They made for another kiss before they heard footsteps coming from the doorway. Kind of annoyed their moment was interrupted, they turned their gaze to the door, where Mia stood, gate opened, her arms crossed.  
"Now that you two have kissed and made up," she started, her eyes serious but her lips in a smirk, "can we please move on?"

Yeah, who all say the ending coming? I did, I did!   
Eh, this is an okay fic. I think I'll do more work on my Sora/Tsukasa one, though. I also have an idea for another Kite/Elk one, but I'll let that one wait. I've got a lot of fics to work on right now, and I'd like to take it a few at a time.  
Anyway, read and review. Plea~se?


End file.
